


They Say You Grow

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breaking down, Coping Mechanisms, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Diary/Journal, Intrusive Thoughts, Light Angst, M/M, Napping, Overthinking, Panic Attacks, Panicking, Praise, Sleepy Kisses, creative slump, demiromantic Logan, grounding exercises, thinking the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	They Say You Grow

Overwhelmed by constantly coming up with ideas there was a never-ending assembly line of thoughts that began to jumble together in an unrecognizable mess; he was surrounded by gossamer curtains that circled the perimeter of a king sized bed, lying flat against the golden bedspread as he frantically tried to write even though fingers faltered and cramped multiple times as ink stains marked the margins. 

_No wonder Thomas hardly ever listens to you! Why can’t you come up with something useful?!_

Heartbeat echoing in his ears as the pace began to pang at an increasing rate the pot of ink fell to a heap of large shards as black blood stained beige carpeting, the notebook filled with multiple swirls of halfway plotted scenarios to put into action falling face down on top of the mess. Usually the room was kept pristine as if no one lived there, everything having its special spot for a reason, yet the drying splatter was ignored as Roman leapt frantically to his feet and blindly stumbled into another room without knocking. 

“Princey, we’ve been over this...” Logan started off in annoyance at knowing who the intruder was without looking up from his studies, his stern expression melting into one of concern as he went to the royal one as hyperventilating started to occur, “What seems to be the problem?”

“I-I don’t know, I ca-can’t come up with ideas and Thomas is about to hit a deadline. I don’t know wha-.” 

“Breathe, Ro. Everything will be alright.” 

“It won’t though! Why are you so calm when you’re always hounding him about getting projects finished early?”

“We’re making progress at a steady rate, Thomas will finish the video on time.”

“How can you be so sure?” he asked just as frantically, lungs bursting in protest as he tried to steady an intake of air, hot tears of frustration burning at the brink of light lashes.

“You’ve been pushing yourself to the limits every single day since he started this new series. There’s more than enough creativity to work with here.” 

“If you say so…” 

Unconvinced that the younger man would let go of being convinced that his lack of energy was due to not doing enough, the logical one silently escorted him further inside after closing the white wooden door to sit him in a nearby armchair as he perched on the edge of his seat, “Why don’t we partake in some grounding exercises? I used to do this for Virgil when he was still trying to fit in with us.” 

“I don’t want to bother you any more…” 

“You’ve done nothing of the sort,” he reassured, folding a pair of thickly rimmed black glasses before placing them atop a thin page from an astronomy textbook with a soft, long sigh, “If it weren’t for your interruption I might not have taken a break at all.”

“You look rather busy taking notes.”

“That can wait, your well-being cannot.”

“Well, what do you suggest we do?” Roman questioned in slight annoyance, a light blush coloring his fair cheeks as he began to focus on flecks of gold surrounding hazelnut irises rather than the maelstrom wreaking havoc within. Somehow the similarly shaded eyes kept him captivated long enough to forget to worry over self-induced woes, his respiration slowing down as the prince melted into the other’s company, distracted by counting freckles once he found a cluster of them where glasses usually perched, “I never noticed your beauty marks…”

“I tend to keep them hidden, I find them to be a nuisance” 

“Are you kidding? They make you look even more stunning.” 

“I’m flattered to hear you think so,” Logan stated simply with a small smile as the other’s flush deepened in color, foreheads resting together for a moment of silence to make sure that the technique had been successful for the most part, “I feel like a nap is in order, care to join me?”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“I wouldn’t invite you if I were, Ro.”

Surprised by such an answer since there was an unspoken understanding that unless the older one had known someone for quite a while he would not be willing to share personal space so intimately, which caused a soft chuckle to surface upon realizing the significance of being allowed to rest beside him. Taking the offer with little hesitation, Roman followed the man over to a neatly made bed covered in a navy blue bedspread covered in constellations, a corner folded back as the two slid underneath despite still being fully clothed.

“Not so fast, you can’t sleep with that tie on, that has to be uncomfortable,” the romantic side remarked, brow furrowed as his fingers worked at loosening the knot around a delicate throat, “That’s better.” 

“How thoughtful of you, I wouldn’t have noticed.” 

“Surely you don’t keep them on every second of the day.” 

“You’d be surprised,” Logan responded, the skin around his eyes crinkling as light laughter left his lips at the overdramatized eye roll, leaning forward slightly to press a peck into wispy hair as a cheek laid flat against his chest inches above a flattened palm that rose with every breath, “Sweet dreams, Princey.” 

“G’night Lo.”  

Lids fluttering open an hour and forty-five minutes later the royal one did not dare to move too much in fear of waking the other, peaking up every now and then to watch how peaceful he seemed despite a busy lifestyle. Taking in the scent of pages yellowed with age and slight dust particles that rested on long untouched relics of the past, a sense of serenity crawled into the spaces between his bones despite the claustrophobic feeling of being tangled in layers of blankets, legs twined yet he did not pull away from the embrace.

Lost in a daze of thinking about how lucky he was getting to witness such a marvelous sight, he startled easily at feeling the one curled underneath him arch upward as a spine stretched along with a few audible pops accompanied with a satisfied grumble. Propping on an elbow, the royal persona reached forward out of an impulse to press a quick smooch against a smooth cheek, delighted at how the affectionate act was welcomed.

“I believe that’s the best way I’ve awoken thus far.” 

“R-Really? Didn’t take you for the kind of guy to like kissing.”

“I’ll admit it caught me off guard, but I don’t mind,” Logan confessed as he absentmindedly started to stroke a section of the younger one’s hair, stopped, and resumed when permission was granted, “It’s different, but I like that.”

“Glad I’m not the only one.” 

“Indeed. Are you feeling better?” 

“Much, yet I wouldn’t mind sharing your company for a little longer if you don’t mind.”

“I’d be honored.” 

Silence continued to follow them around as Logan returned to researching the cosmos after moving the reading material to a lap desk so the two could stay in bed, the scratch of pen on paper witling away as words were carved between faint red lines. Suddenly a sense of urgency filled the member of royalty as he remembered how time was being wasted not creating ideal outcomes even though Thomas had more than likely turned in early for the night, chest clenching tightly as panic swelled within him once more. 

“Princey, it’s alright, I’m here,” he mused, writing utensil resting in the crook of a hardcover spine in order to allow for fingers to twine together as he looked unblinking into his crush’s whiskey hued eyes, “You’re safe, and I’m proud of you.”

“Why, what did I do?”

“You sought out help. That takes so much bravery to do and here you are, well done.” 

“I didn’t know who else to turn to… Thought you’d get angry and kick me out when I stormed in.” 

“You didn’t mean to be rude, it’s alright. If that happens again I want you to do that again.”

“Even if you’re working on a project?”

“Of course, I’ll never be too busy for you,” Logan explained further, excusing himself for a moment when senses were cleared, rummaging through a lower shelf in the nearest bookcase until a red leather bound book was brought back, “If for some reason you can’t come to me for help, you can write down your thoughts so we can discuss them when I have a moment to spare.” 

“My thoughts haven’t been straight lately.”

“When have they ever been?” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Roman remarked with a hearty chuckle, fingers brushing lightly as the journal was handed over before the white lettering of ‘It’s A Beautiful Life’ embossed on the cover thoughtfully, lost for words upon receiving the gift until the right ones were found after what seemed an eternity, “My life wouldn’t be beautiful if you weren’t in it. I’m lucky to have you, Lo, I don’t know what I’d have done otherwise.”

“You don’t have to go through life all on your own, don’t you dare forget that.”

“Don’t worry, I doubt I’ll be able to.”


End file.
